


Hanwell Asylum

by DevilSoul



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: на самом деле Гарри не существует, он плод фантазии Эггси, которому не хватает фигуры отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanwell Asylum

Его сбивают за два квартала от дома. Водитель тут же выскакивает из машины, спешит к нему, чтобы проверить пульс и извиниться. Эггси хрипло смеётся и охает, когда рука незнакомца ощупывает ушибленный бок. Сам виноват, спрыгнул прямо с крыши. Паркурщик хренов. 

\- С вами всё в порядке?

Лицо мужика расплывается перед глазами. Нахмуренные брови разбегаются в стороны, нечеткое пятно рта скручивается в спирали, превращаясь в жвалы. Эггси кажется, что на него смотрит кареглазый паук, что обвивает его своими лапами со всех сторон, заматывая в кокон, чтобы потом высосать до капли. Но это всего лишь две руки, укутывающие его в пиджак. Он оставил толстовку в руках копа, когда сбегал из угнанной тачки, а тонкая футболка липнет к телу, и Эггси запоздало понимает, что это не пот, а кровь. Монстр напротив шевелит лапами с лязгающим скрежетом, и Эггси морщится, барахтается как мотылёк в паутине, пытаясь вырваться из пут, но голова кружится, дыхание перехватывает, и он проваливается в темноту. 

***

Когда Эггси приходит в себя, то видит того самого мужчину около койки. Вместо жвал – сжатая линия губ, вместо нескольких пар глаз – толстая оправа очков. Незнакомец откладывает книгу в сторону, снимает очки, убирая их в нагрудный карман тёмно-синего костюма, и справляется о его самочувствии. 

\- Бывало и хуже, - хрипит Эггси и не может оторвать взгляд от лица. Оно кажется смутно знакомым. Почти родным. Он перебирает в уме, где мог повстречать такого мажора, но голова отказывается работать. 

\- Как вас зовут, юноша? – Мужчина внимательно смотрит на экраны приборов и поправляет съехавшую подушку.

\- Гэри Анвин, - запоздало произносит он, понимая, что залип на мужика почти в два раза старше, который остался с ним до утра, - но лучше Эггси.

\- Гарри Харт.

Он спрашивает что-то насчёт семьи, адреса, телефона. Эггси просит воды и, когда горло перестаёт саднить, рассказывает, как связаться с ма.

\- Ты потерял много крови, - мужчина вновь берётся за книгу, внимательно смотрит на обложку и советует ему поспать.

\- И я рад, что ты пришёл в себя, Эггси.

***

Даже спустя неделю Гарри никуда не девается. Эггси хочет спросить, нахрена он ему вообще сдался. Он уже поблагодарил за то, что его не оставили подыхать на обочине, и за оплаченное лечение тоже. Гарри сидит у его кровати и день, и ночь, но мистическим образом пропадает, когда в палату заглядывает медсестра или мама, которая привозит с собой сестрёнку. Его врач так и не приходит. Вместо него Гарри сообщает о состоянии здоровья Эггси, читает ему книги, говорит о погоде и рассказывает последние светские новости, в которых Эггси абсолютно не шарит. Но от витиеватых титулов некоторых графов он ржёт, как умалишенный, стоически терпя боль в перебинтованной груди. Если честно, он даже не вполне понимает, где Гарри спит, чем питается, что до сих пор делает в палате и для чего возится с ним. Ему, конечно, нравится такая странная компания. Он лежал пару раз в больницах, и это была либо скука смертная, либо забытье от вечных таблеток и уколов. Но кем Гарри работает? Зачем ему всё это?

И в одну из ночей, когда он хочет задать хотя бы один из мучивших его вопросов, Гарри исчезает. Без предупреждений и каких-либо записок. Никто из персонала не спешит ему помочь. Кто-то и вовсе говорит, что никто к нему кроме матери не заходил. Но Эггси всё списывает на пересменку и убеждает себя, что совсем не в обиде на Гарри. Мужик спас ему жизнь, скрасил унылые больничные будни. И когда через восемь дней он переступает порог больницы, то даже не пытается его найти.

***

Чётким броском Эггси закидывает пустой пакет из Мака в мусорку на соседней крыше и поднимается с колен. Один мудак-охранник не пустил дитя улиц на собеседование в прошлом месяце на гребанную должность уборщика, так что теперь это крыша Эггси, его личный ресторан под открытым небом и с самым невъебенно-красивым видом. Он перемахивает за перила и наклоняется вниз, держась одной рукой за металлические прутья, а второй придерживает готовую улететь кепку. Глаза слезятся от сильного ветра, но он не обращает на него внимания. Холодный воздух остужает горящую скулу, подсушивает кровавые подтёки у крыльев носа. Эггси размазывает их рукавом толстовки и вновь чувствует металлический привкус во рту. Он смотрит на горящие огни города, на блестящий асфальт внизу и идеальные дорожки фонарей, на редких прохожих и мигающие огни вывесок. Он чертит крылатым кедом дорогу до дома, ощущает пустоту под ногой, будто обувь сама по себе сейчас взлетит, и возвращает её на место, вытягивая руку на максимум, чтобы наклониться ещё ниже. Дыхание перехватывает от такой высоты. Ему хочется кричать и смеяться. До хрипоты. До икоты. Влажные пальцы скользят по металлу. Пять пальцев, четыре, три…

\- Эггси?

Он чувствует широкую горячую ладонь на груди. Она притягивает его к теплому телу позади. Уха едва касается дыхание.

\- Не лучший способ.

\- А вам-то что? – Он всё так же заворожено смотрит вниз и кусает губы. Непонятная обида накрывает с головой, но вместо того, чтобы вырваться, чтобы врезать мужчине или просто убежать, он позволяет обнять себя и крепко вцепляется в руки Гарри, пятится от края. Дышит быстро и поверхностно. Всем телом впитывает чужое тепло.

\- Я работаю совсем близко. У скорой помощи ужасно громкие сирены, а у меня ещё шесть отчётов и три контракта. 

Эггси усмехается и откидывает голову ему на плечо. Прикрывает глаза, когда виска касаются мягкие губы. Мужчина тянет его назад, Эггси скользит задницей по краю перил, а потом чувствует, как его пытаются укутать в расстегнутое пальто. Всё тело бьёт крупной дрожью, а зубы то и дело норовят прикусить язык.

\- Недалеко от Сэвил-Роу есть автомастерская. Ищут работника. 

Ему хочется слушать этот размеренный голос, хочется довериться ему, следовать за ним. Эггси шмыгает носом, втягивая кровь, и ныряет вниз, избавляясь от теплых объятий. И пока мужчина не опомнился, Эггси разбегается и прыгает. Он группируется и жестко приземляется на соседнюю крышу. Удар выбивает весь воздух из легких. 

\- Ты в порядке? – Доносится до него сквозь свист ветра. Он остаётся лежать на гравии, но находит ещё силы поднять в воздух руку, показывая свой фирменный жест.

\- Да, Гарри, - стонет он и начинает безудержно смеяться. 

Когда он открывает глаза, на соседней высотке уже никого нет.

***

Эггси работает в мастерской уже год. Гарри заглядывает к нему несколько раз: помогает с бумагами, советует, как вести себя с особо требовательными клиентами, показывает пару хитрых приёмов, как сменить некоторые детали, не заляпавшись машинным маслом по самое не хочу. Пару раз они даже идут в бар выпить по бокалу Гиннеса. В один из таких вечеров Эггси хочет познакомить Гарри с друзьями, но те, выслушав сбивчивые попытки представить нового знакомого, только подозрительно косятся на друга, советуют больше не пить и вытаскивают его, отчаянно сопротивляющегося, из бара, оставляя Гарри в одиночестве допивать пиво. Эггси хочет извиниться за поведение друзей, но после этого случая Гарри вновь пропадает.

***

Какой-то малолетний мудак по имени Чарли выкупает мастерскую, чтобы построить на её месте пафосную кафешку. У Эггси чешутся руки, чтобы съездить ему по морде, потому что, понятное дело, старику Хантеру позарез нужны деньги для лечения внучки, а всем остальным теперь некуда податься. Ребятам далеко за сорок, не та скорость работы, не тот запал, но всё те же золотые руки. Эггси считает их второй семьей, а теперь каждый вынужден хвататься за любые предложения о работе, будь то охранник в супермаркете или сторож. Эггси как никогда нуждается в совете Гарри, но тот так и не приходит.

***

Эггси устраивается барменом. За пару месяцев в совершенстве овладевает искусством жонглирования бутылок и может вывести администратора из себя за тринадцать секунд, чем на две секунды бьёт рекорд предыдущей барменши Роксаны. Таких рекордсменов до них не бывало. Рокси появляется всего пару раз для его инструктажа, но за этот краткий срок становится почти бро. Она заглядывает теперь раз в пару месяцев уже как посетитель и беззлобно жалуется на своего сухаря-начальника, который больше десяти лет назад потерял друга и теперь не подпускает никого ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела. Эггси держит её за руку и наливает самолично придуманные коктейли за счёт заведения. Иногда они пьют после закрытия и ночуют в подсобке, одетые и обнявшиеся.

***

Рокси не появляется очень давно. Эггси скучает и по ней, и по Гарри. Дни превращаются в серый мутный поток, который всё несёт его куда-то. Эггси ест, но не чувствует вкуса еды. Эггси пьёт всё чаще, пойло оседает в животе горячей волной, но не греет внутренности. Эггси отдаёт матери большую часть зарплаты, вытирает её благодарные слёзы, стараясь не задеть очередной синяк. Эггси ломает нос Дину и заливает собственной кровью любимый бар. Он несколько дней бродит по улицам, ночует в парках, баюкая сломанную руку и продолжая отхаркивать внутренности, пока его не находит Гарри. Он почему-то гуляет с его сестрой. Коляска трещит под крепкими пальцами, когда мужчина видит его и тут же спешит помочь подняться со скамьи. У Гарри растрепанные волосы, искривленные губы и такой взгляд, что у Эггси ком застревает в горле.

\- Гарри?

\- Мой мальчик, - горячий шепот в самый висок, нежное прикосновение губ к нахмуренному лбу, - мой милый.

\- Гарри, ты пришёл, - он улыбается, отчего затянувшаяся ранка начинает саднить.

_Пришёл. Пришёл. Пришёл._

Эггси чувствует, как с его шеи сдергивают отцовскую медаль, как совсем рядом раздаются гудки, и голос Гарри дрожит. Мужчина обнимает его и качает из стороны в сторону, баюкая. Эггси, не переставая, шепчет его имя, пока не проваливается во тьму.

***

\- Привет, Гарри, - говорит Эггси первым делом, когда приходит в себя. 

\- Здравствуй, Эггси, - он поднимается с места, набирает в шприц прозрачную жидкость и вводит в катетер. 

\- Поспи немного, - Гарри целует около самой иглы, придерживая его за локоть. 

Когда Эггси приходит в себя во второй раз, в палате какой-то лысый мужик. Что-то спрашивает о его самочувствии, задаёт вопросы, смысл которых ускользает от Эггси, и он проговаривает имя Гарри Харта, отчего незнакомца передёргивает. Тон его голоса меняется, это единственное, что понимает Эггси. Слова сливаются в непонятное бормотание, непрекращающийся шум, нарастающий эхом в голове. Эггси продолжает шептать и почему-то смеётся, когда его ощутимо встряхивают за грудки, а на лицо попадает пару капель слюны. Его тут же отпускают. Вокруг всё кружится и мельтешит. Белые стены, белые халаты, белый свет. Всё становится нестерпимо ярким. Тело тяжелеет, отказывается слушаться и только смех переходит в вой, а потом и вовсе затихает. 

Эггси падает всё глубже и глубже. И никак не может коснуться дна.

_Гарри._

***

\- Хочешь, принесу что-нибудь посмотреть? – Гарри кивает на dvd-проигрыватель под телевизором. - Джеймс Бонд? Форсаж? Люди в Черном?

В палате светло и прохладно. От свежего букета полевых цветов пахнет нагретыми травами и чем-то неуловимо сладким. Солнечные зайчики прячутся у Гарри в волосах и щекочут Эггси нос. Гэри морщится и сползает на подушках ниже, укрываясь в тени.

\- Хочу Мою прекрасную леди, - бойко отвечает Эггси, ковыряя гипс на руке. Кожа под ним адски чешется. 

\- А ты полон сюрпризов, - лицо Гарри всего на пару секунд озаряется улыбкой, но такой светлой, что Эггси тут же забывает и о руке, и о ноющей головной боли.

Он улыбается в ответ и подвигается на широкой кровати, освобождая место. Гарри снимает идеальный темно-синий пиджак, вешая его на спинку стула, снимает очки, подхватывает с полки книгу и устраивается рядом, позволяя Эггси прижаться к тёплому боку и положить голову на плечо.

Вместо очередной философской или другой мудреной книги Гарри читает ему «Короля Артура и рыцарей Круглого стола». Эггси честно пытается слушать внимательно, ему и правда интересно, но потом бросает эти попытки, закрывает глаза и просто наслаждается голосом. Находясь на грани сна, Эггси чувствует, как его ледяную ладонь согревают дыханием, а губы прижимаются к косточке у запястья. Он выдыхает шумно и абсолютно счастливо, тут же забываясь глубоким сном. 

…

В палате Ханвелл Эсайлем* Гэри Анвин совершенно один.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hanwell Asylum - психиатрическая больница на западе Лондона.


End file.
